Talk:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic/@comment-190.26.3.8-20120818233056
Some said that the 3rd season of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic will begin airing in mid-2012 in North America, but say it is released later this year, with 13 episodes!!, no offense to fans of this wonderful and successful series, but I want to make a clarification, I do not think that I'm discouraged by the excitement they feel about the 3rd season, but .... do not you think that this also happened in Japan between 1989 and 1990, or I mean, that after Japan was finished transmitting known anime Saint Seiya on 1 April 1989 chapter of Poseidon, were planning to give birth in OVA format the third chapter of the manga Saint Seiya, entitled "the Chapter of Hades, King of the Underworld", also had planned that this 3rd part of the manga adapted to anime version also start with 13 episodes, until he even had their own soundtrack, the character design was used, some promos had been thrown, but ..... unfortunately, TOEI Animation animation left in Hades Chapter take between 12 and 13 years, until he finally came to light in 2002, .... do not think the production team MLP: FIM, is repeating this story, with exception of the 3rd season started it done in September 2011, and after the end of the 2nd season, in April 2012, the 3rd season the left in a wait of eight months, no, I mean, and four months and counting .... do not you think that the same happened in Japan with the Chapter of Hades in the 90's, same thing happens with the 3rd season of My Little Pony in the U.S. in this day and age, I say not that this rushing Lauren Faust or his team or disappointing to you the Bronies, but I make this reference as observation on the 3rd season, but do not worry, be transmitted, the series will continue, I am sure of this. until he even had their own soundtrack, the character design was used, some promos had been thrown, but ..... unfortunately, TOEI Animation animation left in Hades Chapter take between 12 and 13 years, until he finally came to light in 2002, .... do not think the production team MLP: FIM, is repeating this story, with exception of the 3rd season started it done in September 2011, and after the end of the 2nd season, in April 2012, the 3rd season the left in a wait of eight months, no, I mean, and four months and counting .... do not you think that the same happened in Japan with the Chapter of Hades in the 90's, same thing happens with the 3rd season of My Little Pony in the U.S. in this day and age, I say not that this rushing Lauren Faust or his team or disappointing to you the Bronies, but I make this reference as observation on the 3rd season, but do not worry, be transmitted, the series will continue, I am sure of this.